


Warmth In The Dark

by quentinknockout



Series: Beneath The Cloak [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentinknockout/pseuds/quentinknockout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davos sleeps peacefully in the cold, but sometimes his King has need of him. Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth In The Dark

He felt the movement of the covers, peeling back tentatively, softly. 

‘Stannis?’

‘Cold,’ the reply was gruff, irritable. ‘So cold.’ 

The slender body fit in beside him, and Davos immediately rolled over to gather his king to his chest, touching his lips to the back of the other man’s neck, sharing his heat. ‘You are always warm,’ 

‘Hot blood. You are not afraid of anyone seeing you here, in the night?’

‘It is below freezing.’ Stannis replied shortly.

Davos knew that would be nowhere near a valid explanation for a king to simply crawl into the bed of his Hand. But it remained that the king was also his lover, and Davos had missed him lately. He did not wish to discourage from sleeping beside him. He nestled in closer to his king’s body, drinking in his scent, all earthy and raw and with the smell of old sweat. Davos could feel the warmth building in his loins, as it always served to do so when Stannis’s narrow frame was so near.

They had not been together since arriving at Castle Black, as they had taken great pains to keep that aspect of their relationship free from scrutiny. 

‘Oh, for goodness sake,’ Stannis grumbled beneath the sheets. ‘Are you just going to lie there?’

‘You said…’ Davos murmured, perplexed, but Stannis had already turned around to taste him, hungrily, lips dry and chapped from the ice, one cold hand reaching up to ghost through the grey whiskers in the dark, the other fumbling beneath the blankets.

His chilly fingertips soon found Davos’s cock, and pressed it in hand. Davos arched his back a little at the touch, surprised at how quickly his king was working. 

‘What do you..’

‘Just a minute,’ Stannis grunted, breaking away from another kiss. ‘I came here so you could have me. And have me hard.’

‘Slow…down,’ Davos was breathless against Stannis’s persistent attentions, feeling himself growing in the other man’s touch. He loved it when Stannis spoke plainly.

It had taken him a long time to be able to say what he wanted when they were alone, but now he was not afraid of commanding it. Stannis slipped his nightshirt off over his head, and Davos took the opportunity to trace his maimed knuckles over his king’s body, as he always did, feeling the sinew of him, the wiriness, that quick energy that was causing his heart to thud. He raised himself up and pinned Stannis to the mattress, collecting him in a kiss once more, leaning down to his neck, nibbling at the softness of his ear. Stannis issued a soft moan, and Davos spread the king’s legs, slicking his fingers, reaching down to press inside him. ‘Gods,’ Stannis whispered as one of Davos’s fingers entered him, and Davos felt himself flush, because nothing warmed him more than the soft cry of his lover, the rapturous look on the king’s face when he was already lost. He eased, carefully, in and out of him, and Stannis craned his neck towards Davos desperately.

Davos obliged, joining their mouths together again, just as he drove a second finger home and felt the king buck against him, rawly, ‘Put your… put your cock…’ Stannis hissed into his open mouth, ‘please…’

And this was what Davos loved, to make Stannis beg for it, to be reduced to pleading before he had his way. Davos made no reply and leaned back, pushing Stannis’s knees gently against him and spreading them wide, before entering him, sharp and sudden.

Stannis cried out, and Davos had him harder, deeper, leaning down to silence him with his mouth every now and then, reaching to take Stannis’s own stiff cock in his hand and work it in time with the rhythm. Stannis swore, and arched his back, and Davos could only take so much of him in this state, writhing flushed and naked and helpless beneath him. He thrust once more which turned out to be enough to bring Stannis home, who came with a far-off cry from the back of his throat, slicking himself and Davos with his come, and he lay limply, paralysed and airless. Davos came, hard inside him, and as he did he buried his mouth in the crook of Stannis’s neck, bringing his arms around him and drawing him in, in a crushing embrace. They lay back on the bed together, side by side, breathing hard, tangled and stickied. There was silence for a few minutes, in the golden hue of the afterglow.

‘Now, was that enough to warm you up?’ Davos finally asked, with a smirk, but Stannis made no reply or sign that he had even heard. He was frowning at the ceiling. 

The silence grew longer. Finally, Stannis spoke. ‘I do, you know.’ He said. 

Davos was confused. ‘You do?’

‘I do not simply desire you. I do…I do love you. Very, very much so.’

Davos glanced sideways at Stannis, and saw his expression. He looked contrite, almost pained, avoiding looking at him.

‘I fear I do not tell you enough. It is difficult, often…quite difficult for me to say such things. But I love you. I feel sometimes,.. perhaps… that I might have loved you from the minute I saw you. You were very beautiful then. You are now.’ 

A flood of warmth hit Davos in the chest, caving him in. Stannis could hardly bare his heart to a man who had just pinned him down and fucked him, raw. Gods, how he loved him.

‘I love you, too,’ he managed to say, reaching his arms out to gather his king in, to hold him close. 

‘It is a terrible thing to be unsure,’ Stannis mumbled, laying his head on Davos’s chest. ‘A terrible thing to be unsure of someone’s affections.’ 

‘You are a very good man, Stannis Baratheon,’ Davos muttered into his hair, running a hand through the greys. 

‘You make me better.’ Stannis’s voice was very quiet. There was no chance of them being cold again that night.


End file.
